


Nowhere we need to be (I'm stuck with you)

by butterflour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 liners are friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Conversations, Cute Ending, Eventual Fluff, Flirting, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, cafe owner seungcheol, cafe worker seokmin, customer joshua, help i'm still new to tagging, idk how to tag this, inspirational talk from joshua, jeongcheol if you squint, lots of holding hands, pls author let them sleep, snowstorm, they're just both sleepy and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: Seokmin thinks this is the worst day ever. Surely it couldn't get any worse?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Nowhere we need to be (I'm stuck with you)

_There's nowhere we need to be_

_I'm gonna get to know you better_

_Kinda hope we're here forever_

* * *

Seokmin is not having any of it, to say the least.

The snowstorm already blocked the entrance and exit, even the backdoors in the kitchen with plenty of snow when he checked them a few minutes ago. Thankfully there were no damages inside the cafe. He would’ve been at his apartment, drinking his favorite chocolate hazelnut drink, binge watching Avatar, and just casually having a cozy morning. Instead he's filling in for Mingyu—the guy who works the midnight shift—because of a cold.

His body has been on a roll cleaning the counter, the storage area, the staff room, and him just _cleaning and cleaning and cleaning_ . And he is so tired, good God, he had been awake since midnight (an uncommon custom for his body) and this unfortunate situation had to happen and he's, well… he’s _stuck_. Everything is absolute nonsense, and he hates every second of it.

The inevitable phenomenon struck just about an hour before his shift would end. It's very _timely_ and _convenient_ , he thought. And everything would’ve been fine, he could just chill inside the staff’s room and wait for the local authorities to clear the road. But no, the place has customers _stuck with him_! Seventeen or more people—sitting calmly, others eating, talking loudly—like a snowstorm hadn’t occurred an hour ago.

Perhaps this whole wretched situation is an intervention from the universe asking him to stop toiling all day and actually live his life, and as daft as he thinks that is (one would even argue it’s a bit idiotic to believe in these kinds of things) he is willing to listen.

Just as he is about to enter the staff’s room for the nth time, his eyes sees someone moving towards the second floor of the cafe, which is commonly open but is now off limits to customers because the owner, Seungcheol, decided to vacate the floor for the meantime.

Seokmin makes his way upstairs and he sees a guy standing near the stairs, looking around.

“I’m sorry sir this area is closed.” he says to the other man, who turns towards him, and all thoughts lost, Seokmin thinks he’s very handsome.

“Oh. Sorry. I just uhm, I was wondering if I can stay here for awhile? Downstairs is a bit noisy for me.” the other man asks.

Seokmin thinks he’s very handsome, very… very… handsome. And he’s unable to form coherent thoughts so he’s just staring towards the guy.

“Please? It’ll just be until the snow is cleared up. I promise to behave!” the man asks again in a cute voice, and _okay_ he’s not gonna lie, he thinks the man is doing it on purpose because he _knows_ Seokmin finds him attractive by actively staring at him.

“Uh fine. But just sit there.” he points to the side seat near the patio. “And don’t touch anything in the bar or go into the storage room or else I’ll be reliable for any damage.”

“Duly noted, sir, I promise.” the guy says, staring now at him too. A little too intensely, truth be told.

Before Seokmin makes his way down, the man extends his hand, “I’m Joshua by the way,” and smiles at him.

* * *

True to his words, Joshua just stayed at the spot where Seokmin left him and he never touched anything. He also ordered a cup of coffee which Seokmin is preparing right now. And well, he’s not gonna admit it loudly but he’s glad and excited to be serving Joshua his coffee! Why is he so eager to see him again upstairs, he asks himself, well he also doesn’t know.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.” he sets the cup of coffee on Joshua’s table and is about to leave when Joshua calls him.

“Thank you… uhm, sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Seokmin. I’m Seokmin.” he says with his back turned against Joshua. He’s too nervous for goodness sake, he doesn’t even know why. His heart is somehow thumping loudly inside. Maybe he’s attracted to Joshua, who wouldn’t, he thought. He’s too handsome, he talks like a gentleman, he dresses nicely, and he’s so courteous. Definitely has checked all of Seokmin’s ideal man type and he’s embarrassed because he barely knows the guy and yet he’s here all fidgety, like a teenage high school boy hopeful for his crush.

“Do you have another errand? I mean I know you work here and all but I was hoping for some company? If you’re not too busy attending to the people downstairs, can you perhaps join me here? It’s just pretty lonely here and you know the view outside is white and icy and somehow sad. If you like, you can sit with me while we wait for the snow to be cleared.” Joshua says in a fast and nervous manner.

“I—” Seokmin doesn’t know what to say, Joshua seems nervous too, a total opposite from the man he just saw sneaking upstairs a while ago.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, I understand—” but Seokmin cuts him off, “Okay, I’ll accompany you here, let me just go down first to ask permission.

He does fear Seungcheol, as much as the owner is kind and all smiley. He went to Seungcheol’s office and luckily he found him there, seated while looking at his phone and wow is he sulking? He thought, as he saw Seungcheol pouting in front of his phone.

It looks like Seungcheol is video calling someone. Seokmin hesitated at first to ask, but then Seungcheol saw him and they both stared at each other, stunned, both their eyes big and alert. “Oh my God Seok you scared me!” Seungcheol says, clutching at his heart.

“Sorry boss,” Seokmin smiles sheepishly and continued, “I was wondering if I can go and chill upstairs? I already finished cleaning the areas you asked me to. And looks like all the customers are satisfied right now.” he can’t believe he has the guts to ask his boss something like this just to flirt with a man upstairs! (well at least he thinks they’re gonna flirt?)

“That’s fine Seok. You already did too much work for this day and it’s not even your shift. Just go and make yourself comfortable.” Seungcheol smiles at him, revealing his dimples. He can feel a familiar aura from his boss, like a father, proud of his son or something like that. Maybe it’s just him.

“Thanks boss!” he cheered and as he’s about to leave, Seungcheol called him again.

“Wait, Seok! Are you really just gonna chill upstairs? No dirty business going there?” his boss asks.

Oh my God, he’s getting nervous again. Did Seungcheol know another man went upstairs? But it’s not like they’re doing or going to do something unexplainable, he’s just going to keep Joshua company.

“You know I saw someone going upstairs a while ago.” Seungcheol voices out.

There’s a voice inside Seokmin’s head screaming he’s gonna be fired. It’s so loud and it’s making him uncomfortable until Seungcheol asks him, “You’re going with Joshua aren’t you?”

_What?_

_Joshua?_

_As in the guy from upstairs?_

_How?_

“Is Joshua upstairs?” Seungcheol asks him calmly.

“Yes boss. I’m sorry. I told him he can’t stay there and he begged me to let him. I just—, I couldn’t say no cause he’s so cute, and—”

_Oh_

_Oh_

He said Joshua’s cute. _In front of his boss_.

He’s definitely going to be fired.

The sound that came from Seungcheol’s mouth is a thunderous fit of laughter. Seungcheol is laughing. Why is he laughing, he thought his boss was going to be angry at him for letting someone enter the second floor when it’s clearly prohibited.

“Sorry I just, I never thought someone would find Joshua cute!” he says in between his laughs. He continued after laughing, “It’s fine Seok, go and sit with him.”

“You’re not mad? I’m not gonna be fired?” Seokmin carefully asks him.

“Mad? Fired? Who says I’m gonna fire you?”

“Well I thought after I let the guy upstairs and everything.”

“No Seok it’s fine, Joshua is my friend. He’s my husband’s best friend from college. Jeonghan and I were supposed to meet him here today. But unfortunately my lovely husband decided to take more naps and he missed our morning meeting. Joshua was a bit pissed cause he went straight here after his work ended. And now he’s stuck here with all of us when the snowstorm happened.” Seungcheol explains.

“Oh. Now I understand. So it’s fine if I join him there? He asked me to and well he’s pretty convincing when he talks.”

“It’s fine. Go. That poor guy hasn’t had any sleep yet. Talk to him. And tell him Jeonghan says he’s sorry, he’s gonna make it up tomorrow.” and with that, Seokmin finally sighs in relief.

* * *

When he got back upstairs, Joshua was standing near the patio, admiring the scene outside. It took Seokmin a few seconds to stop staring at the man in front of him. He can clearly see Joshua’s side profile, and he can’t believe this guy is as beautiful as his favorite flower, the sunflower.

Joshua must've caught him staring because he’s now in front of him smiling. In this cool environment, he could feel his heart melting from the sight of Joshua smiling. All the mini tigers inside his stomach are roaring in full rage just by the sight he’s seeing right now. He’s so beautiful, he thought.

“Hi!” Joshua beams at him, “Come on, let’s have a seat.”

“So… I’m assuming Cheol allowed you to stay here?” Joshua gently asks him.

“Well yes, and you didn’t tell me you knew him.” Seokmin could feel his nerves tingling again for the nth time. He swears he should really lessen his coffee intake.

“I, yeah… well I never thought it was relevant, especially after his husband ditched us today.” Joshua says calmly, albeit a bit irritated.

“Oh about that, Jeonghan hyung says he’s sorry and he’ll make it up tomorrow.”

“He better, or else I won’t come to his birthday dinner. He’s been looking forward to it because it was a long time since our group actually got complete.” Joshua briefly explains.

“Oh. That’s nice, I wish me and my college friends would meet up too. It’s been a long time since I saw them.”

Joshua smiles again at him. God, he thinks Joshua should stop smiling like that. It’s seriously doing great, unthinkable things to his heart. Anytime soon he can imagine his heart escaping from his side chest and would beat loudly in front of Joshua, like a marching band drum. That’ll be embarrassing.

“It’s honestly the first time I saw you here, are you new? And well, would I be seeing you again tomorrow?” Joshua asks him a bit too straightforward.

“I’ve actually been working here for seven months now. I work the afternoon to night shift. I’m just filling in for Mingyu, the other guy who works at this shift, he caught a cold yesterday, and since I’m the only one who doesn’t have anything other than this work to worry about, Seungcheol hyung asked me to come.” He answers a bit stiffly. He feels like Joshua would lose interest in his boring life. So he stopped explaining more.

“Oh. So I won’t be seeing you around after today then.” The way Joshua says that makes him go crazy. He didn’t miss the way Joshua pouted, (cutely if you ask Seokmin) and the way his voice is laced with sadness. “Well I’m glad you agreed to stay here with me. Thank you for that.”

“It’s nothing, I’m done with cleaning anyway and I don’t have anything else to do aside from wait for the snow to be cleared up so I can go home and sleep.” Seokmin says, flushed and red.

“Sleep. That’s right I need to sleep too.” Joshua says, his eyes dropping a bit. Maybe he’s really sleepy, Seokmin thought. He suddenly thinks he probably shouldn’t bother Joshua anymore.

“Hey, it’s fine though. I can still manage a few hours. The coffee you made was delicious and it kicked my nerves back again so I’m awake.” Joshua says even before Seokmin could voice his thoughts out.

Seokmin thinks he’s very attentive and observant, just like him.

It’s almost criminal how perfect their conversation flows. Seokmin has never been so interested to talk with someone else. He feels like Joshua is successfully solving this puzzle inside his brain that no other person has solved before.

And it dawns on him, as sudden as the snowstorm that occurred. He _likes_ Joshua. He’s not just attracted with his looks, he’s also attracted with the way Joshua carries himself in a conversation. That’s what matters most to Seokmin when he meets new people. Someone who can communicate properly with him. He believes that one of the first foundations of human relationships is communication. It truly is the key.

“Earth to Seokmin? Hello?” he sees Joshua waving his hand in front of him. He must’ve zoned out with his thoughts.

“Sorry Joshua, I was just uhm, there was something that popped off my mind.”

“Oh. That’s fine. I was actually staring at your mole. It’s so cute. And your nose, it’s very good to look at.” Joshua says bluntly. Seokmin couldn’t help but smile at his comment. He’s giggling like an idiot too. Joshua’s words really affected him that much.

And of course Joshua is smiling too.

That sweet, beautiful smile of his that Seokmin never thought would come familiar to him considering Joshua is a mere stranger in his life. He never realized until now that all his nervousness dissipated like the little pristine crystal ice brought on by the snowstorm.

He feels a serious connection with Joshua already, so he asks him, confidently and comfortably. “So what do you do? Work, I mean. Seungcheol hyung says when your work ended you went straight here.”

Truth be told, Seokmin is curious. Very curious about the life of the man in front of him.

“I work the midnight shift in the local museum. Much like the guard who stays there all night, but I’m actually an archivist.” Joshua answers, and he’s leaning over to Seokmin.

He thinks he’s gonna burst soon like a bubble.

“Wow that’s so cool.” he manages to say, “I never imagined meeting someone with so much regard to history.”

“Thank you. I have actually fallen in love with the subject since high school.”

“That’s even cooler. At least you got to do something you really wanted. I have a major in theatre management and yet here I am, serving coffee.” he says. He realized how pathetic he might’ve sounded.

“Well your job is cool too.” Joshua starts, “The way you made my coffee was excellent, no offense to the one who makes coffee whenever I go here, but yours is different, and in a good way. That’s something at least, isn’t it? No matter how small you think you’re doing right now, you still contribute so much. Besides, Cheol’s cafe is actually popular around here right? On normal days this place is packed every morning. It’s okay still, Seokmin. You don’t have to beat yourself up over this.”

Silence filled the whole second floor after those sentences left Joshua's lips. Seokmin releases a big sigh and smiles at the guy looking at him so warmly.

“Thank you for that, I never really saw myself as such because I feel like I’m doing nothing just by working here every afternoon to night. And at times I’m not working, I'm just sleeping or playing games inside my apartment.” Joshua swiftly took his right hand and is now holding it tenderly.

The mere action of Joshua holding his hand made something rumble inside him. He thinks he's about to really lose it anytime soon. Before he does, Joshua continues.

“Hey. That’s still fine. What you’re feeling is valid. Sometimes we feel as if we’re stuck in a situation that’s really hard to escape from. But you have to remember that no one stays stuck in the same place. We move, we act, we have this unspoken mobility inside of us, yearning for something that’ll make us happy and content. Maybe it hasn’t occurred to you yet.” Joshua says and Seokmin’s voice gets caught in his throat. 

Joshua is eloquent. Seokmin never knew he needed those words. He is so thankful to Joshua for talking some sense into him. Strangers? Seokmin thinks that word isn’t the right one to describe his relationship with Joshua. They are friends now. And he likes this particular friend so much.

Seokmin couldn’t pull his hand away from Joshua’s hold. He doesn’t want to pull away, to be frank. Joshua’s hand is warm and it fills him with so much comfort inside. Instead he says, “I’m not planning to work here for the rest of my life anyway, I plan to apply as part of the stage management team in a theatre house in Gangnam-gu. The pay here is good and I love the work even if I complain so much about it. Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung are nice people too. And like you, I plan to make a career out of the thing I love the most too.”

Joshua beams at him and says, “That’s good! I’m happy for you Seokmin.”

He’s about to reply a thank you when they both hear a loud wailing sound coming from outside. The authorities who clear snow have arrived in the area. Well this is very _timely_ and _convenient_ , Seokmin thinks it's deja vu. Just as he is having a nice chat with Joshua, they decide to arrive, Seokmin feels a bit disappointed that his time to stay with Joshua is now finished.

But Joshua didn’t let his hand go. They’re still holding hands as they look at the trucks and people outside clearing the huge chunk of snow. He’s smiling like an idiot again as he looks at their intertwined hands.

“Finally I can sleep now.” Joshua says after a while and that made Seokmin giggle.

“Same.” he comments.

“Seokmin can you help me put the equipment back to—” he hears a disgruntled Seungcheol from behind and as he looks at his boss, he doesn’t miss the way Seungcheol is smirking at them.

“Hi Joshua, you can stop pestering my employee now.” Seungcheol says, laughing.

“Oh right. I’m sorry Seokmin.” Joshua finally pulls his hands away. Seokmin suddenly felt cold, there’s also an empty feeling in his right hand and inside his gut.

“Right away boss!” he says almost too loud for the three of them, the nerves kicking in again as Seungcheol probably saw them holding hands. He takes one last look at Joshua before making his way down.

* * *

Seokmin is finally heading home. 

After helping Seungcheol with putting the equipment back and fixing the tables with Chan, he can finally rest. The cafe won’t open until the afternoon and he’s glad Mingyu’s cold went away already, so he’s going to fill in for Seokmin later.

As he exits the cafe, he’s surprised by Joshua’s figure outside, seemingly waiting for someone.

“Hi Joshua!” He greeted, a bit loudly and excitedly.

Joshua flashes a smile to Seokmin and says, “Hi! I was wondering if I could walk with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Where are you headed anyway?” he asks Joshua.

Joshua points to his left side, leading to the subway. “Oh you ride the train too?” he asks again. To which Joshua replies with, “Yes. Do you?”

“Yes, I do.” Seokmin answers smiling knowingly.

“Great.” Joshua replies, smiling knowingly too.

As they make their way to the train, he feels a hand on his own and he looks at Joshua’s hands on him again. The familiar warm feeling blooms inside his chest and it makes him happy.

He sees a smile forming on Joshua’s lips as they walk the snowy path.

“I was wondering, if you want to uhm, go tomorrow at the cafe for breakfast?”

Seokmin couldn’t believe he just asked Joshua that. He isn’t one to be crazily brave in situations like these, but at that moment he feels he has to.

“That would be lovely Seokmin, I’d love to.”

Seokmin couldn’t believe all the things that happened.

_Him meeting Joshua._

_Being friends with Joshua._

_Holding hands with Joshua._

_Asking Joshua on a breakfast date_.

There was nothing he could do when he was in the cafe. He was stuck. 

  
But with Joshua stuck there with him, _there’s nothing else he'd rather do_.

**Author's Note:**

> a little seoksoo for everyone bc i love them so much
> 
> thank you for reading this, comments and kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
